


A Treat, and Nothing More

by LucisAbsentia



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Victor would really just fucking do anything for Roman, of a sort anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: "That look is reserved for one very specific situation, a treat that is almost never given. He’s already sinking down to the floor by the time Roman says 'on your knees'."
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	A Treat, and Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love the two of them having copious amounts of hot sex
> 
> But then a friend told me about the idea of Roman not really indulging very often because a lot of aspects of sex gross him out, and Zsasz just lives on scraps and loves it
> 
> So I wrote this

Victor follows his boss up the stairs, grinning as Roman goes on and on about how successful the night was. He hadn’t gotten to kill anyone tonight, which is a shame, but Roman’s closed a deal that he’d been working on for a long while, one that would ensure his rise to the top. And it has him in a stellar mood. Zsasz loves that, he can listen to Roman drone on about anything and everything as long as he’s got that attention focused on him. 

And tonight, he certainly does. As they reach their apartment, Roman takes his hand and tugs him inside, giving him a grin. Zsasz’ stomach flips. That look is reserved for one very specific situation, a treat that is almost never given. He’s already sinking down to the floor by the time Roman says “on your knees”. His hands work deftly at Roman’s belt, undoing his zipper and pulling his pants down - carefully, he wouldn’t dare ruin any of Roman’s clothes. Leaning in, he nuzzles at the other through silk briefs for a moment before pulling those down enough to free his cock. He glances up - Roman is still grinning at him, the man knows damn well that Victor will never refuse this. With a happy sigh, he presses a kiss to the other’s hipbone before his mouth closes over the head of his cock. 

Savoring the weight of the other on his tongue, Zsasz almost whimpers. Roman doesn’t give him this pleasure often, but he is the only one who gets to have this. Roman would never let anyone else touch him like this, Roman didn’t trust anyone else enough to touch his body, to know how to please him. And oh, Victor knows exactly how to please him. He knows exactly how to suck his cock to make him think about it for hours afterwards. It thrills him to know that his boss puts such faith in him. And Zsasz has never broken that trust. His purpose is to serve the other - carry out his plans, protect him, pleasure him, kill whoever needs to be killed. Because Roman has a purpose, and that gives Victor purpose as well. Killing was just so much sweeter when he did it for Roman. Everything was so much sweeter when he was doing it for Roman.

Roman’s hands cup his skull, gloved fingers feeling incredibly erotic against the short strands. He doesn’t hold back his noises as Zsasz hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard, but then again why should he? Roman Sionis is a man of grandiose moods, and while he might bite his tongue when necessary, he’s prone to blowing up at the drop of a hat. Victor is always there to calm him down when he gets to a point that he’s just throwing mindless tantrums - but Victor is also there to encourage him too, when he’s so giddy he’s practically vibrating out of his skin. 

And fuck he can’t help but encourage the moans of “oh god, Victor, _yes_ , like that, baby”. It sends a jolt through him, makes him ache. Relaxing his throat, he presses forward until he takes all of the other in, nose buried in the thatch of curls at the base of his cock. Roman makes a soft choking noise, his fingers flexing against Zsasz’ skull, and another one as Zsasz swallows around him. His thumb brushes over the V-shaped scar on Victor’s forehead, and Victor looks up, sees his eyes closed, his expression nothing but pleasure. That’s for _Victor_. Not a single other person gets to see Roman like this. 

Zsasz traces his tongue over the underside of his dick as he pulls back for barely a moment before bringing a hand up to help as he works in earnest to get the other off. It will be over too soon, it always is, but Victor thinks that has more to do with the fact that he could suck Roman’s cock for hours and less to do with how long Roman lasts. Roman’s thighs tremble, tense, and then he’s coming hard down Victor’s throat, gasping out the other’s name. Victor makes sure to swallow every last drop - Roman hates if any of it gets on the floor or god forbid, his clothes. Although occasionally he does like to finish on Victor’s face, which is completely fine with Victor. 

Roman takes a moment to compose himself, grinning down at Zsasz as he tucks his softening cock away and pulls his zipper back up. Zsasz knows he’s wearing a stupid fucking grin, and he knows that Roman knows it’s all because of him. “Such a good boy,” Roman purrs, patting his cheek, and Victor feels like he could nearly come just from that. He lives for Roman’s praise, for knowing that he’s done a good job. That he has provided something that only he can give, just like he kills for Roman and has his back and soothes him. Bringing him pleasure like this is Victor’s job, and his alone.

Roman heads to his own room, Victor still left on his knees. He’s hard and aching, but he almost always is after this. Roman hardly ever touches him. He doesn’t know if it’s because Roman thinks it’s dirty, or if it’s meant to be the utmost reward for only the best of times, or if Roman simply doesn’t feel the same sort of devotion for Victor that Victor feels for him (and he hates how much he hopes that it’s not the last one - he can live in blissful ignorance, he doesn’t want to know if Roman laughs about his infatuation behind those heated grins). Right now it doesn’t matter why. He can lay around and mope in his bed later. Right now he undoes his belt, unbuttons his slacks before shoving his hand in his pants. His fingers curl around his cock, and he moves his hand quickly. There’s no pretense here - he’s desperate for release, Roman’s moans still ringing in his ears. He’s almost content with just remembering the way Roman had tasted just minutes ago - but then his imagination takes over, supplying him with what it might feel like if Roman fucked him, laid him in those ridiculously expensive sheets, silk with 24-karat gold woven into them. Zsasz bites the back of his free hand, stifles the groan he makes at the thought. He would give anything for a chance to ride the other, show him that he could take him to even greater heights of pleasure if only Roman would let him. 

His knuckles scrape his zipper as he strokes himself, catching a little, sure to leave marks with the way he’s jacking off. Tonight has been the best night he’s had for a while. He just wishes it had lasted a little longer. He gasps when he finally comes, making sure that it’s over his hand, cock still safely tucked away in his pants. “Roman,” he whimpers, tipping his head back as he savors his orgasm. He needs him, needs his attention, needs to take care of him. His head spins with the strength of his desire. 

“Make sure you get yourself some sleep, Mr. Zsasz,” Roman says, and Victor almost jumps. He opens his eyes to see Roman slipping out of his room in silk pajamas, still fucking _grinning_ , and Victor wonders if he watched (Victor sort of hopes that he watched). “Yes, boss,” he answers. With a dopey smile he stands, watching Roman pour himself a nightcap before heading into his own room, jaw aching, mouth still tasting of Roman. He slips out of his clothes, climbing into his bed with fresh boxers and an undershirt. He’s still riding the high of the night, still chasing his pleasure.

He’s already eager for the next time Roman will treat him.

**Author's Note:**

> sheets woven with 24k gold are a real thing
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Also I've got a shiny new tumblr at lucisabsentiawrites.tumblr.com where you can follow me for WIPs, updates, and more!


End file.
